Modern clothing and other wearable accessories may incorporate computing or other advanced electronic technologies. Such computing and/or advanced electronic technologies may be incorporated for various functional reasons or may be incorporated for purely aesthetic reasons. Such clothing and other wearable accessories are generally referred to as “wearable technology” or “wearable computing devices.”
Wearable devices often include Small Form Factor (SFF) devices, which are becoming prevalent for enabling users to accomplish various tasks while on the go. However, as SFF devices become smaller typical input/output (I/O) interfaces (e.g., keyboard and/or mouse) have become impractable. Thus, speech or gesture commands may be implemented to interact with SFF computing devices to overcome interface problems. A gesture is defined as any type of movement of part of the body (e.g., a hand, head, facial expression, etc.) to express an idea or meaning. Additionally, the way gestures are interpreted depend on transducers implemented to measure the gesture. Therefore a gesture being measured through a digital camera, piezoelectric transducer or several accelerometers will provide different signal representations. However when a new input mechanism to interface with SFF devices is introduced, new challenges arise since there is no initial information regarding how to interpret input signals from the device.